heroes_villains_and_antiheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiccup Haddock
Babe The Dragon Conqueror Brother The Pride of Berk Dragon Master Master Hiccup Boss Man H Sir Talks-a-lot Princess Outpost Tyrant Hic Stoick's Boy Chief of Berk Lord Hiccup Adversary Champion of Dragons |origin = How to Train Your Dragon (2010) |personality = Sarcastic, fatherly, caring, protective, intelligent, observative, dragon obsessed (sometimes), arrogant (sometimes) |appearance = 15 later 20 year old Young man with brown hair, brown eyebrows and green eyes, fair skin |birthday = February 29 |species = Human |age = 15 (first film and television series) 18-19 (Race to the Edge) 20 (sequel) 21 (third film) |occupation = Chief of the Hooligans Dragon Rider Strike Class specialist and leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy |alliance = Dragon Riders Hairy Hooligan Tribe |home = New Berk Berk Dragon's Edge |family = Stoick the Vast (father, deceased) Valka (mother) Astrid Hofferson (wife) Zephyr (daughter) Nuffink (son) |pets = Toothless Sharpshot Unnamed Whispering Death Torch |friends = , Light Fury, Night Light Hatchlings, Atali, Wingmaidens, Windshear, Eret, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Grump, Groundsplitter, Minden, Fishmeat, Bandit, Gothi, Mulch and Bucket, Spitelout Jorgenson, Gustav Larson, Fanghook}} |minions = Berk villagers , the Dragons |enemies = Dagur the Deranged (formerly), Heather (formerly), Queen Mala (formerly), Mildew (formerly), Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Grimmel the Grisly †, Drago Bludvist †, Ryker Grimborn †, Viggo Grimborn † (formerly), Krogan †, Light Fury (formerly), Warlords, Grimmel's Deathgrippers, Dragon Hunters |likes = Dragons, his friends, Astrid Hofferson, learning more about being dragons, his children and family |dislikes = Astrid in danger (as well as his other friends), dragons (formerly), Snotlout disobeying his orders, Dragon hunting |powers = Sword fighting Inventing |weapons = Dagger Inferno (Sword) |fate = Marries Astrid and has two children, Zephyr and Nuffink, reuniting with Toothless and the Light Fury |quote = "I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him . . . and I saw myself" "This changes everything." ""Don't worry, bud. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." |shorts = The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon The Book of Dragons Gift of the Night Fury Dawn of the Dragon Racers |plays = How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular |comics = Dragons: Riders of Berk Comic Books '' DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Comic Books'' Burning Midnight The Serpant's Heir |alignment = Good |affiliations = Dragon Riders Hooligan Tribe House Haddock |possessions = Prosthetic leg Flight suit Berk Satchel (formerly) Inferno Bola Launcher shield Dagger Driving Helmet Fireproof Shield Flight Helmet |goal = To become a Viking by killing a dragon (formerly) To prove himself to his father (succeeded.) Defeat the Red Death (succeeded) End a war between the Dragons and humans (partially succeeded)}}Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (shortened Hiccup Haddock) is the main protagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. His and Toothless' friendship taught his people that Vikings and dragons did not have to be enemies and can live in peace and harmony. Throughout the series, Hiccup grows from a boy to a man. Background Hiccup is the only son of Stoick the Vast and Valka, the previous Chief and Chieftess of Berk. In addition, he was Toothless' former rider, Astrid's love interest-turned-boyfriend-turned husband, Fishlegs' human best friend, close friends with Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Snotlout Jorgenson. Born on Berk fourteen fifteen years before the end of the War of the Ring, Hiccup was the only child and son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. He was born earlier, while his mother worried for her small, infant son, his father believed Hiccup would grow into a strong man. (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Per tradition, being a child of a chief, Hiccup was showered with other gifts by other Chieftains. He was given a tiny ax by his father. Valka was horrified and forbade Stoick from giving it to him. Hiccup would later use it as a paperweight. As a baby, Hiccup encountered a dragon, Cloudjumper, who was intrigued by baby Hiccup and allowed the child to play with his tail. However, Cloudjumper, spooked by Valka, accidentally gave Hiccup a small cut on his chin. Stoick rushed in and saw the dragon with his family and thought his wife and son were in danger. As the dragon set the house on Fire, Stoick rushed to Hiccup's cradle and rescued him. Cloudjumper took Valka. Stoick shouted for Valka as she was taken as Stoick held Hiccup. Everyone believed that she had been eaten by a dragon but Valka actually lived among the dragons for years Hiccup was smaller and weaker than the other Vikings, which caused him to be bullied by other teenagers. Being raised by an overprotective father, Hiccup and Stoick had a strained relationship. Despite it, they loved each other deep down. As a kid, Hiccup knew Dagur the Deranged when they were young. During one of the visits, Dagur attempted to drown him and often used him as target practice with a knife. He was friends with Fishlegs since they were seven years old and celebrated Snoggletog with both their parents.Hiccup became Gobber's apprentice when he was young. When Hiccup was about seven years old, Hiccup was taken to the edge of Berk, where his father talked about a place where Dragons lived. Hiccup asked if there would be Night Furies, and Stoick, amused announced there were indeed Night Furies and hoped to end the war once and for all. Hiccup left his bed one night to get a drink of water when he saw his father crying, mourning over the loss of Valka. Stoick saw Hiccup was watching and quickly wiped away his tears. Hiccup asked his father if he was going to re-marry. However, Stoick assured his son that he did not want another wife and instead wanted to remain single, happy raising his son on his own. Hiccup's father assured Hiccup that sometimes, with loss comes with a powerful feeling: love. . Personality Hiccup first started out as awkward, shy, and a loner. He usually resorts to sarcasm when only necessary. Hiccup was very protective of his friends and family. This includes Astrid, something she reciprocated and Toothless when he didn't hand him over to Grimmel. He was also unwilling to abandon his friends when they were trapped on the Reaper no thanks to Dagur. An outcast among the Vikings, Hiccup was determined to figure out on how to prove himself to his father and his peers. The trait seemed to never leave Hiccup,as in the Riders of Berk he thought he needed to prove himself with his father but at the cost of nearly getting his friends killed. He used to think all dragons were enemies. However, once he befriended Toothless, Hiccup saw dragons as friends. He was also very observant, as he saw Toothless could not fly well with one tail fin and that dragons hated eels. Hiccup is also a nerd when it comes to learning about dragons, similar to his friend Fishlegs. However, he is easily frustrated by Snotlout's ego or the twins' stupidity. Hiccup looked out for his people and always puts their needs and protection first. According to Stoick, Hiccup inherited his mother's stubborness. Like Valka, Hiccup was just as stubborn as she was. Hiccup is not without flaws, as he can be too trusting when it comes to more deceitful individuals such as Heather or Mildew. He was also fooled by Viggo Grimborn in the series 4 finale. Hiccup did feel that it was Toothless' fault that that his father died saving him. However, he was immediately remorseful of how he pushed away his best friend. He could sometimes get hard on the twins or Snotlout but still tolerated them. Hiccup also attempted to keep the peace between humans and dragons and attempted to build a world that he wanted. However, Hiccup decided to let his friend go. ' He also proves to be a good father, as he comforted Zephyr to and Nuffink before introducing them to Toothless, and a caring husband for Astrid Hofferson. Physical Appearance Hiccup is fifteen in the first film, eighteen or nineteen in Race to the Edge, twenty in How to Train your Dragon and twenty-one in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He has brownish-auburn hair, green eyes, fair skin, and is at first five foot five. In the first film, and the television series, Hiccup was significantly weaker than all of the other Viking teenagers. He wears a plain, light green long-sleeved tunic, brown fur boots, dark green pants, and has a belt with a Knife strapped to it. When he was flying Toothless, Hiccup changes from his fur vest to a rider's gear. After the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup gained a prosthetic leg made of metal. He wears his outfit from the first film throughout the series, but replaces his fur vest to one made of leather. If you look closely in Riders of Berk, Hiccup is slightly taller, reaching nearly his father's shoulder. By Race to the Edge, Hiccup's hair grew out a little more, long enough to make mini braids. He wears one boot while having significant changes done to his prosthetic. He now was fitted with a red long-sleeved tunic with brown leather. He gained brown leather shoulder pads with a symbol of Toothless on his right shoulder, wears a belt, and wears green trousers. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup grew taller and is no longer considered a runt. Instead he is six foot two and taller than the other Viking teenagers. He changed into flight gear. His hair is slightly shorter and somewhat scraggly and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He also has a stubble on his chin and has a stronger build than the first film. He still wears a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding while being covered in leather armor plating on his shoulder. He wears arm brackets that were designed by himself. He has a flight suit from the television series as well. During The Hidden World, Hiccup has black, fireproof dragon armor made of Toothless' scales. He still retains his braids that Astrid put into his hair. Hiccup has a brown leather tunic on, with dark brown braces and shoulderpads. He also was more muscular than the second film and grew a full beard in the epilogue while wearing a fur cloak similar to his father, possibly in honor of Stoick. He also has obtained his Chieftain belt. Weapons and Equipment Inferno: '''Hiccup's sword that is made of flame, '''Flight Suit: Hiccup created a flight suits so it would be easier for him to fly with Toothless in case they cut separated. Powers and Abilities Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Fifteen years old, Hiccup is considered an embarrassment to the village and has a rather strained relationship with his father, Stoick the Vast. On a dragon's raid, Hiccup uses this opportunity to prove himself and test out one of his inventions, a Bola launcher to catch a Night Fury, a dragon that no Viking has been able to see. However, Gobber, Stoick and the rest of the villagers do not let him outside of the raids other than working at Gobber's workshop as a blacksmith. When the entire village is distracted, Hiccup goes to the hill and spots a Night Fury fly by and is successful in bringing the dragon down. However, when he is attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup rushes down the hill and is nearly killed as a result, but Stoick saves him at the last minute. Hiccup is unsuccessful at convincing his father that he hit a Night Fury, is ridiculed by his fellow Viking teens for it (apart from Astrid) and is sent home. Ignoring his father's orders, Hiccup eaves home for the woods. After musing over the fact that he cannot find the Night Fury he shot down, Hiccup sees that it was a down dragon. He took out his dagger, ready to kill the down dragon, however, Hiccup finds that he cannot kill the dragon. Instead, Hiccup cut the dragon's ropes, setting it free. The Nightt Fury pounces on Hiccup and instead of killing him, the dragon roars in his face and flew away. The experience caused Hiccup to faint. Hours later, Hiccup returns home and tries to avoid his dad, but he is caught before he can make it up stairs. Hiccup learns from Stoick that he had been signed up for dragon killing. He attempts to get out of the situation, but his father remained adamant on his choice. DreamWorks' Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Gallery Dragons owned or ridden by Hiccup *Toothless (Night Fury) *Sharpshot (Terrible Terror) *Thornshade (Thornridge) *Torch (Typhoomerang) *Earsplitter (Thunderdrum) *Skyfire (Typhoomerang) * Baby Whispering Death Relationships Stoick Without a mother, Hiccup only had Stoick as a parent, and as a single father, Stoick loved and protected his son for years. As a boy, his father told him stories about the Hidden World and how to cope with loss. Despite being close with Stoick when he was a child, as Hiccup grew up to be a teenager, the two developed a stained relationship due to their major differences. When Hiccup's father was overprotective, it drove themselves further and further apart. Valka Throughout his whole life, Hiccup thought Valka had been eaten by a dragon because she was taken before Hiccup could remember her. He thought fondly of her, as Hiccup went to great lengths to get something his mother gave him as a child and expressed his sadness to Stoick. At twenty years old, Hiccup was reunited with her, where Hiccup was first shocked at seeing her. However, after Valka and Hiccup bonded through their love of dragons. Even as Chief, Valka looked after her son, encouraging After to talk sense into Hiccup whenever he was lost. At her son and daughter-in-law's wedding, Valka watched happily as they got married. Valka later became a grandmother through Hiccup and Astrid's children, Zephyr and Nuffink. Toothless In the first film, Hiccup first encountered Toothless when he was only fifteen years old. When he had the Night Fury at his mercy, Hiccup found he could not bring himself to kill Toothless, as he looked just as scared as Hiccup did and the young man saw himself in the dragon. Hiccup cut him loose and in return, Toothless spared his life. However, Hiccup was terrified of this encounter and immediately fainted after Toothless flew away. The encounter caused Hiccup to no longer want to kill dragons, especially him trying to get out of it when Stoick announced he signed his son up for dragon training. Astrid Hofferson Throughout the series, Astrid develops as Hiccup's crush, rival, best friend, girlfriend, fiancée and eventually wife. However, in their childhood, Astrid steered clear away from Hiccup. However, unlike all the other teenagers, Astrid (and Fishlegs) hardly ridiculed Hiccup but did not do anything to help him. When he tried to impress her, Astrid remained unaffected during their round with Meatlug. While Hiccup excelled in classes and his self increased in popularity, Astrid began feeling jealous at all the attention Hiccup was getting. Despite her animosity with Hiccup, Astrid still threw him on the ground when she thought Toothless was going to attack them, willing to protect him. After a romantic flight with him and Toothless, she changed her view on Hiccup, Toothless, and dragons all together. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Ruffnut and Tuffnut used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect Hiccup and he trusts them completely. They usually don't follow Hiccup's orders, but they each care for another in their own ways. Snotlout Snotlout used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect each other and trusts them completely. Initially in the series, Hiccup and Snotlout bore something of a rivalry. However, by Race to the Edge, their rivalry dissolved by a long shot. Despite earlier, they still consider each other friends, as Hiccup praised Snotlout for his actions on helping save the Fireworm Queen's babies. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs is Hiccup's second best friend after Toothless. They've known each other since they were kids because of hanging out every Snoggletog, the Viking equivalent of Christmas. They often geek out when discovering new dragons. Navigation